


Soojin Shuts Shuhua Up

by hereforfood



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Finger Sucking, I mean, No pun intended, Oh My God, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, a service bottom, i can't believe i'm posting smut, it's just smut, kind of fluffy tho, literally just smut, shuhua is a bottom, soojin is a total top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforfood/pseuds/hereforfood
Summary: Shuhua and Soojin get down and dirty on the couch...that’s it. That’s the plot.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 34
Kudos: 374





	Soojin Shuts Shuhua Up

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yeah, so...I wrote smut. Obviously. Ahem. That’s not something I would have expected to do, but we’re here now! I'm sort of having a heart attack thinking about it. Wow, we’re all going to hell. Anyway, enjoy!

Shuhua’s annoying, she knows this, and she doesn’t really mind the label. There isn’t a moment that she’s not yelling, or dancing, or being generally excitable. Most of this is centered on her Soojin, whether that be her clinginess to her girlfriend, constant professing of her love (especially in public, around their friends, because Shuhua can’t help it when her heart is sort of bursting at the seams when she looks at her perfectly sculpted face), or shows of possession (because yeah, Soojin is perfect and has a perfect face, so of course she’s gonna procure some suitors, all of which Shuhua will personally fist fight if need be).

She credits Soojin’s godlike patience and overall kindness for being able to deal with her on a daily basis. So, maybe it was Soojin’s sort of payback to do things like this to shut Shuhua up for once and render her unable to compute even the smallest actions.

For once in Shuhua’s short life, she was being quiet. It was a lazy Saturday with not much to do but stay in. Soojin and Shuhua sat, cuddled, side by side on their couch, watching some sort of variety show. Shuhua was mostly focused on playing with Soojin’s fingers, and maybe that’s why she didn’t notice Soojin staring intensely at her.

Shuhua glanced up, catching her gaze and found herself flushing— when was she not flushing around Soojin though? She might play around a lot, and be dramatic, but one thing she never kid about was the fact that Soojin made her heart pound, even when it was something as small as a look directed her way.

“What?” Shuhua asked curiously, glancing behind herself just to make sure Soojin wasn’t looking at something else. She heard Soojin’s soft giggle and turned back, a small smile instantly incited by the sound.

“You’re cute,”

“What? Me?” Shuhua mocked a gasp, pulling her unoccupied hand up to frame her face.

“I’m never complimenting you again,” Soojin deadpanned, face straight.

“Unnie!” Shuhua whined. But it was no use, Soojin’s eyes were glued to the television again. “Well, I don’t think you’re cute either,” Shuhua pouted. Soojin shot her an unimpressed look, before turning her attention back to the tv screen once again.

“Unnie,” Shuhua attempted. “Baby…” She whined trying to scoot closer to Soojin. She leaned forward to plant a kiss on her cheek, only to be pushed away by Soojin. “Jin-ah!” Shuhua cried, grabbing at Soojin’s arm.

“Why are you so clingy?”

“You’re ignoring me!” Shuhua whined.

“Oh, you want my attention now?” Shuhua nodded enthusiastically. Soojin sighed, cupping Shuhua’s face in her hand and pulling her towards her, leaning in, her lips pursed. Shuhua jumped away with a squeal, her face turning red.

“Jin-ah, you can’t just surprise me like that!” Soojin rolled her eyes.

“You’re so annoying,” Shuhua settled next to Soojin again. She ran a hand through her hair, then proceeded to pat her cheeks to cool down.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Shuhua announced, pursing her lips in a dramatic fashion. Soojin cocked a brow.

“Oh yeah?” Shuhua nodded. “You want me to kiss you now?” Another nod. Soojin sighed, shuffling forward. Shuhua expected a peck or maybe for Soojin to avoid her lips and kiss her cheek just to annoy Shuhua, but she wasn’t expecting a hand to fist her shirt and pull her forward into a deep, deep kiss.

Shuhua groaned, feeling Soojin’s tongue invade her mouth, rubbing the roof of it before pulling back. Soojin’s eyes were blown, her lips shiny with spit and a little red. Soojin bit her lip, making Shuhua shudder a bit.

Shuhua watched, in a trance, as Soojin shuffled, turning to face Shuhua and throwing a leg over her lap, settling her warm body atop her. She maintained eye contact— those wide, doe eyes that seemed so much darker at the moment, so much more cunning than the soft looks she would commonly send Shuhua’s way— as she took Shuhua’s fingers, which were settled helplessly at Shuhua’s sides, into her own grasp. Shuhua, mouth slightly agape, let Soojin guide the sensitive pads slip over her clothed stomach (Shuhua could still feel how taut the muscle was, salivating at the idea of warm skin), jumping over the bridge of her bra, up her chest. Shuhua almost let out a sigh at the sudden feeling of smooth skin when they reached Soojin’s neck.

Soojin paused their movements for a moment, settling their intertwined hands at the crook of her neck. She gave a nuzzle to Shuhua’s digits, easing them up, up to her cheek. Soojin placed a chaste kiss on Shuhua's palm, and Shuhua let out a short breath. Soojin’s smirk was mirthful, as she continued to keep her neverending gaze locked on Shuhua. Then, Soojin slowly eased Shuhua’s fingers into her mouth.

Shuhua swallowed at the feeling of Soojin’s soft lips engulfing just the pads of her index and middle finger. She grunted when Soojin’s tongue softly, curiously, prodded at them, the muscle flicking against the digits a few times. It pulled away, only to come back, wrapping around them. Shuhua caught herself mid-whine, her legs feeling numb.

Soojin’s eyes closed as she engulfed the entire length of the fingers, her tongue sliding in the space between them, and Shuhua’s breath was being strangled in her throat. She could feel the vibrations of Soojin’s humming in her limbs. Soojin’s grip on her hand grew stronger, as she sucked with more vigor. Shuhua let out a pant, which abruptly turned into a full-bodied groan when Soojin grinded against her lap.

“Oh god,” Shuhua whimpered. Soojin’s eyes flickered open again, catching Shuahua’s hooded gaze. Shuhua melted right then and there. And then, Soojin sucked at her fingers, pulling them further into her mouth, Shuhua feeling the tips of her fingers graze the back of her throat, and Shuhua, no, she took it back, if she was melting just a second ago, she was experiencing death now. Soojin’s hips bucked again, slow, and Shuhua’s breath caught, feeling just how warm she was against her legs. Her other hand gripped the fabric of the couch, her knuckles turning white.

Soojin pulled the fingers from her mouth with a  _ ‘pop’ _ , keeping them settled on her plump lower lip. The sultry gaze she was sending Shuhua’s way should really be illegal.

“Baby,” Soojin spoke softly, and Shuhua wasn’t sure how she could speak like that, the tender voice like liquid honey, burning and slithering in Shuhua’s veins.

“...what…?” Shuhua, wide-eyed, questioned. She flickered her gaze between her fingers that still sat on her Soojin’s lip, and Soojin’s dark gaze. Soojin gave her a teasing smile, and jesus christ, Shuhua forgets sometimes that she’s dating a literal sex goddess, and how could she when she looks like  _ that _ , and Shuhua’s pretty sure she’s going to combust, like, right now.

She watched as Soojin slid her spit slicked fingers against her lips, a shiny trail following. Then Soojin let go of her grip on her, her hand cupping Shuhua’s cheek as she shuffled forward, eyes on Shuhua’s lips. She stopped a few inches short, puffs of her breath hitting Shuhua’s lips and commingling with her own. Shuhua wet her lips with a slip of her tongue and nudged forward, touching her nose against Soojin’s. Soojin was the once to close the gap, her lips just slightly touching Shuhua’s, pouty lower lip sticking just against Shuhua’s top, before she pulled away, still keeping their faces close. Shuhua shuddered and drew a hand up to Soojin’s waist, fisting the fabric of her sleep shirt, needing desperately to hold onto something.

Shuhua drew forward again, capturing Soojin’s lips. Shuhua groaned, never tiring of this, of Soojin’s soft lips, of her scent, that cute hum she did when she was particularly enjoying it. Shuhua prodded her tongue forward, letting out a sigh when Soojin gave her access. Shuhua could map Soojin’s entire mouth out with her tongue and never tire of it.

With a  _ ‘plop’  _ Soojin’s lips pulled from Shuhua’s, and Soojin sat back on her lap. Shuhua grazed her thumb against Soojin’s lower lip, tugging it down to see the soft pink inside, her white teeth peeking through. Soojin coaxed the digit into her mouth, biting softly. And maybe Shuhua was getting dizzy— dizzy off of the feeling of Soojin’s teeth gently scraping against the pad of her finger, dizzy off of the feeling of Soojin’s thighs, firm and warm against her lap, dizzy off of the feeling of Soojin’s waist against her hand— skin waiting to be touched, dizzy off of that distinct throbbing in her body. 

“You’re gonna kill me,” Shuhua whimpered. Soojin raised her brows curiously, letting Shuhua’s thumb slip from her mouth. Shuhua followed the movement, watching as a small string of spit trailed, sticking to the digit, breaking. Her eyes moved back to Soojin just as red lips started moving.

“Want me to stop?”

“What!? No! No!” Shuhua blushed at her own outburst. Clearing her throat, she continued, “Uh, no, you can, uh, continue…” She muttered. A grin slowly grew on Soojin’s face, and Shuhua rolled her eyes, looking away. 

“You’re cute when you're like this,” Soojin chuckled.

“I missed it when you were shy,” Shuhua pouted. Soojin leaned forward, snatching Shuhua’s protruding lower lip between her own, sucking for a moment, before giving a nip and pulling away. She let out a light chuckle.

“I can’t believe you’re still finding things to whine about right now,” It took Shuhua a good second to regain her senses and compute the words Soojin was saying. She narrowed her eyes in contempt.

“I’m not whining!” Though, Shuhua knew that  _ that  _ was technically whining. Soojin rolled her eyes; Shuhua would’ve made a remark about it, but Soojin drew closer to her, trailing her lips against the shell of her ear.

“Shuhua,” She pulled back for a moment. Shuhua followed as she placed a finger against her own lips, a  _ ‘shh’ _ following the movement. Shuhua contained herself, nodding and mirroring the action, her own finger coming up to her lips.

“Good,” She whispered. Shuhua gasped at the feeling of Soojin’s tongue against her ear lobe, followed by teeth nipping at the skin. Shuhua probably couldn’t have verbally replied if she wanted to, so she settled for a frantic nod. Their teeth knocked together when Soojin pulled her into another kiss, this one being more frantic than the last.

Both of her hands went to Soojin’s sides, sliding from her waist to her ass, cupping it and pulling her closer. Soojin rolled her hips against Shuhua, and Shuhua, managing to pull Soojin’s shirt up, gripped the bare skin of her waist and encouraged the movement.

Soojin grabbed at Shuhua’s shirt, breathily asking, “Off,” And Shuhua couldn’t resist Soojin if she wanted to. The moment she shucks the shirt off, throwing it away somewhere (she thinks she hears it thump against the coffee table, far in the back of her mind), Soojin’s hands are on her. Shuhua hisses at the feeling of hot hands, trailing against her body, up to her breasts— Shuhua thanked every god in existence for not wearing a bra.

And Shuhua’s mind was a garbled mess. With Soojin maintaining a steady rhythm against her own hips, the throbbing becoming unbearable, Soojin’s hands against her, one of her hands cupping her breast, a thumb swirling against her nipple. When Soojin let out a choked groan, her mouth wet against her ear, Shuhua flipped them— now having Soojin laying back against the couch with Shuhua on top of her. Shuhua moved so that her thigh was slotted between Soojins and vice versa. Soojin lifted her leg to connect with Shuhua’s center, and Shuhua lost her breath.

Shuhua gave Soojin’s shirt a pull, and Soojin followed the movement, taking the shirt off, revealing her bare body, save for her panties and bra, which Soojin swiftly unhooked, throwing it to the side. Shuhua groaned, letting her hand spread out on her taut stomach, reveling in the way the muscles jumped.

“Why are you so pretty?” Shuhua whispered in awe.

“So cheesy,” Soojin muttered, but her cheeks were still red and her eyes still full of affection. Shuhua gave her a cheeky grin, leaning down to give her a kiss. Soojin’s hand went to Shuhua’s back, her nails scratching softly at her skin, just enough to make Shuhua pant into her mouth and buck against Soojin’s thigh.

“Off,” Soojin asked breathily, already working on the drawstring of Shuhua’s sweats. With those out of the way, Shuhua settled back on top of Soojin. Soojin groaned, probably at the feeling of how wet Shuhua was through her underwear, fluids being painted against her thigh.

Shuhua’s hand traveled down Soojin’s abdomen to her panties, snapping the band, making Soojin’s hips rise desperately. Soojin nodded at Shuhua’s silent question, and Shuhua didn’t waste any time letting her fingers slide down, rubbing circles around Soojin’s clit. Soojin gasped in Shuhua’s ear, and Shuhua mirrored it, feeling the warm breath against her neck. Her hips jolted involuntarily again, pleasure tingling in her stomach at the feeling. Soojin pulled her face towards her again to capture her lips in a searing kiss— it was sloppy, mostly them sharing breaths as Shuhua continued to tease her, not touching the bundle of nerves that desperately need to be touched. Shuhua kept Soojin’s rising hips down against the couch with her other hand.

When Shuhua finally let her fingers tap at Soojin’s clit, the girl let out a moan, her hand coming to Shuhua’s side, digging her nails harshly into soft skin. Shuhua hissed, unable to control the movement of her hips rolling against Soojin and it suddenly hit her. Shuhua’s body tensed and she buried her head in Sooijn’s shoulder, panting as her hips jerkily moved through her orgasm.

“Fuck,” Shuhua croaked. She flushed, suddenly realizing that Soojin hadn’t come yet, “Sorry,” She lifted her head warily, but was met with a hungry gaze. Soojin grabbed her by the neck and kissed her passionately.

“ _ Don’t _ apologize for that,” Soojin spoke into her mouth. Shuhua slid her index and middle finger into Soojin, causing her hips to jerk. Shuhua groaned at the feeling of her walls clenching around her. “God, I’m so close, please,” She whined, Shuhua nodded, burying her face back into her neck as she rocked them into a steady rhythm. Shuhua nipped at her neck, dragging her lips across hot skin. Soojin’s legs wrapped around Shuhua’s hips, pulling her even closer to her body. She whined, feeling Shuhua’s fingers curl repetitively, hitting the sweet spot that Shuhua knew too well.

Soojin choked out a cry, fingers digging into Shuhua’s sides as she threw her head back. Shuhua continued, feeling the telltale clench of Soojin’s walls surrounding her fingers. A few more thrusts and Soojin fell apart, pulling Shuhua into a kiss, lips sliding against lips. Shuhua helped her ride it out, eventually slowing her thrusts as Soojin’s hips settled.

Their chests heaved as they laid, sweat making their bodies stick. In retrospect, it would be gross, but Shuhua reveled in the feeling of her body against Soojin.

“I love you,” Soojin spoke, softly running fingers through Shuhua’s hair.

“After that orgasm, you should,” Shuhua dramatically cried out when Soojin slapped her arm. She settled her head back down on Soojin’s chest, feeling the vibrations of her chuckle. “I love you too,” Shuhua mumbled into Soojin’s skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, god, wow, sorry. But also, not really. I truly didn’t intend on my 2nd SooShu fic to be smut, I mean, I don’t even write smut but, well, here we are.
> 
> So, I know leaving comments (even kudos, for personally) on smut is a little intimidating, but please don’t be afraid to leave anything down below! I appreciate any feedback I can get!
> 
> P.S.: I wanted to call this “Soojin and Shuhua Couch Fun Time”, but I thought it might put people off, lmao.


End file.
